


switch

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, M/M, Shiptober 2020
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Ini semua bermula dari permainan spin the bottle. Thomas dan Newt ditantang supaya mereka bertukar pakaian.[Shiptober 2020 day 10]
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 2





	switch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: style swap

Ini semua bermula dari permainan _spin the bottle._ Gladers yang sedang bosan menggunakan satu malam api unggun mereka dalam upaya menciptakan ketegangan yang menarik. Thomas mendapat tantangan; supaya dirinya dan Newt bertukar pakaian.

Di luar dugaan, Newt menyetujui bahkan membantu Thomas merealisasikan permainan iseng teman-teman mereka.

Lagipula Thomas menemukan bahwa gagasan ini benar-benar menarik. Ia mengabaikan tawa Gladers yang bersorak untuk mereka saat Newt menarik tangannya memasuki kamar mandi.

Langkah Thomas terhenti ketika sentakan tiba-tiba mengguncang tangannya. Newt menarik diri melepaskan tautan tangan mereka berdua.

Wajah Newt mungkin tampak kikuk seperti dirinya. Ada rona merah samar menghiasi pipi.

Newt menghindari tatapan Thomas, menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Umm ...?" Thomas menggumam sebagai reaksi.

"Ayo kita mulai, Tommy."

"Eh? Bukankah kita harusnya masuk ke dalam dulu?" Thomas menunjuk deretan pintu yang membatasi lorong dengan kamar mandi.

Seketika mata Newt melebar. Gema tawanya seolah menyinari dinginnya lantai batu dan menghangatkan suramnya dinding kayu.

"Betul. Ayo! Masuklah ke situ, aku akan di sini."

Newt cepat melangkahkan kaki, memasuki salah satu bilik kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

Thomas segera memasuki bilik di sebelahnya. Bunyi klik dua pintu yang ditutup bergema secara bersamaan.

Rasanya benar-benar canggung dan aneh. Padahal ini kamar mandi yang biasa mereka gunakan bersama. Tentu saja, lebih dari sekali kesempatan mereka (ia dan Newt) kedapatan mandi atau memasuki bilik kamar mandi ini dalam waktu bersamaan sebelumnya.

Bilik-bilik kamar mandi itu disusun sedemikian rupa. Hanya disekat papan kayu tipis sebagai dinding pembatas. Ada celah lebar memanjang di bagian atas yang membuat suara-suara mengalir keluar sehingga siapapun yang berada dalam bilik bisa mendengar suara dari bilik di sebelahnya. Tidak jarang mereka mandi sambil saling berbincang dan tertawa.

"Tommy?" Suara dari bilik kiri itu menarik kesadarannya.

"Ya, Newt?" Thomas sudah melepaskan kaosnya. Gerakannya terhenti sejenak saat pakaian itu tertahan di pertengahan lengan.

"Kita bertukar dengan cara begini." Ada suara kibasan kain, lalu bunyi gedebuk pelan di atas papan kayu ketika Thomas mendongak. Baju Newt terjulur jatuh melewati papan, bagian lengannya tersampir ke bawah.

"Oh! Aku juga berpikir demikian dan baru akan mengatakannya." Thomas lega mendengar kekeh tawanya sendiri.

Tangannya segera menarik baju Newt dan melemparkan kaosnya sendiri ke atas.

"Tapi itu sedikit bau." Dalam sedetik kaos abu-abu Thomas lenyap ditarik tangan dari balik bilik sana. "Kau tak keberatan kan?"

"Punyaku justru lebih bau, Newt. Kita imbang kan?"

"Sialan, Minho. Tommy, kalau kau terganggu dengan ini, biarkan aku memotong jatah sarapannya besok."

Thomas terkekeh sementara kedua tangannya bergerak cepat memakai pakaiannya kembali. 

"Jangan begitu. Kasihani kepala pelari kita. Dia butuh banyak asupan untuk kegiatan larinya memutari labirin jelek."

 _Lagipula, aku sangat menyukai ini._ Bagian ini tidak Thomas katakan.

Sekujur tubuhnya sudah terbungkus penuh oleh pakaian Newt. Dadanya berdegup kencang, membayangkan kulit Newt yang tadi bersentuhan dengan kain, kini kehangatannya berpindah ke kulitnya. Juga aroma Newt yang sedikit berbau mint dan klorofil lembut (sama sekali bukan bau apak seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya) benar-benar membuat nyaman. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah wangi alami Newt memang seperti ini. Padahal dia sehari-hari berkutat dengan tanah berlumpur di bawah terik matahari.

Tahu-tahu Thomas mendapati mereka berdua sudah berhadapan kembali. Pintu kamar mandi dari dua bilik yang bersebelahan kini terbuka lebar di sisi kanannya.

"Itu terlihat bagus, Tommy."

Wajah Newt sudah lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. Kaos abu-abu pudar milik Thomas itu tampak longgar membalut tubuh ramping si pirang, sementara celana jins biru menggantung sedikit lebih tinggi di atas tumitnya.

"Tak kusangka bajuku cocok untukmu juga." Thomas menimpali, merasakan tatapan Newt meluncur memindai sekujur tubuhnya.

Hoodie putih gading ini terasa nyaman, meskipun menempel ketat di kulitnya.

Thomas membiarkan dirinya mengikuti Newt, ditarik keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ayo, seharusnya tampilan baru kita ini bisa membungkam mereka."

Thomas benar-benar menyukai pertukaran baju ini, sehingga keesokan paginya ketika Newt sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal pakaian mereka yang masih sama-sama melekat pada yang lain, Thomas pun tetap mengenakan hoodie putih gading itu; dibawa berlari mengelilingi labirin.


End file.
